freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Private Room
Private Room= The is a secret room in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is accessed by disobeying Circus Baby/Ennard and going to the room on the opposite side of the Scooping Room. The player must first fully complete the Baby Death Minigame to enter the room. After beating Ennard within the Private Room, he says he will find a way out. After that, Custom Night is unlocked which takes place in the Private Room. After surviving the night, the player finished their job and gets a basket full of exotic butters as a gift while watching the last episode of The Immortal and the Restless from home, also known as the "Fake Ending". After the screen goes static, shuffling noises are heard and if the player looks to the right, it is revealed that Ennard found a way out and has come to kill the player. Unlike the rest of the layout of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, this particular room shares many familiar elements from the previous games in the series, though it mostly resembles the Office from the first game in the series. Appearance The Private Room highly resembles the many versions of The Office from previous Five Nights at Freddy's games. In front of the player, there is a desk holding up a fan, a Fredbear plush toy, with a remote control, three animated static monitors, a soda cup, and a few crumbled pieces of paper. On the wall, there is a poster of Circus Baby and a visible Bidybab with the word "Celebrate!". There are two doors and a vent above that can be closed similar to the first game. The Private Room has seven cameras, including a vent CAM, named very similarly to the first three games. Across all, the style of the rooms very similar to the first two. The Private Room is also the location of the Custom Night, featuring nearly all of the game's animatronics, and introducing 5 new animatronics, named Lolbit, Electrobab, Minireena 2, Bonnet and Yenndo, who all have their own ways of attacking and/or stopping the player. Trivia *The Private Room's office contains components from the four games. **It has two doors on either side of the player, and has limited power like the first game. ***These doors, in fact, use the exact same design and audio from the first one as well. **The room has three ways in which Ennard can enter, like the second game. **It has only one animatronic active, like the third game where Springtrap is the only animatronic that can kill the player, as well as having multiple jumpscares. **By typing 1-9-8-3 in the keypad before the night begins, all three screens change from static to angles of the Bedroom, the Bed and the Hallway from the fourth game. ***Also, a Fredbear plush can be seen, similar to the one from the fourth game as well, alongside a remote control. ***This easter egg is absent from the Custom Night, as the keypad is used for fending off Lolbit. **A fan similar to that of the first three games is visible on the desk. **It uses a camera system, just like the first three games. ***The sound when pulling up the monitor and the ambience heard when looking on the cameras are also used from the first games. *The power drains faster than the first game. **This may be because there is only one animatronic active, and thus the game is easier. ***The power, however, does not drain as fast in the Custom Night. *In the Custom Night, clicking the nose of the Fredbear plush produces a honking sound, similar to the poster of Freddy from the first and third games, the Toy Freddy poster from the second game, and the Freddy plush from the fourth game. *This is the first office that is entirely animated, excluding the fan. *The ambience of the Private Room in the OST is named "Watch Your 6". This is most likely referring to the original tetralogy's iconic mechanic, "survive until 6 AM". **"Watch your six" is also a term used in the military, meaning "watch your back.", in reference to the fact that the player must defend themselves against Ennard. *When Ennard jumpscares in here, the lighting is very off of the atmosphere, very similar to the second game. **The walls and floors are very similar to the same game. *If one were to look closely, almost every room in the Private Room has some sort of gas floating around in the distance. This may be linked to the "CANCELLED: Due to Leaks" teaser, or this may be just the atmosphere of the Private Room. *Judging by what the Breaker Panel from Night 2 suggests, the Private Room contains a path leading to the Bedroom from the fourth game. *The Private Room completely lacks buttons to use the lights, unlike the first two games, considering that this particular office relies mostly on audio cues, very much like the fourth game, letting the player know when to shut the door. *During Ennard's first position on CAM 5, the tip of his party hat is clipping through the vent ceiling. **Unlike the original map of Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the Breaker Room Panel displays the Private room and the locations in which Ennard lurks, save for the air duct. It is also implied that there is a separate air vent leading to the house from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, as evident by the fact that the diagram of said location bears an uncanny resemblance to the layout of the house itself, including the Bedroom, Closet, the Left Hall, and the Right Hall. |-|Gallery= The Office Private Room.gif|Private Room powerdown.png|The Office while the power is out. Yenndooffice.gif|Yenndo in The Office. Cameras Room1.png|CAM 01. cam02sl.png|CAM 02. 589.png|CAM 03. 1259.png|CAM 04. 443.png|CAM 05. Cam06Empty.png|CAM 06. Camera 3.png|CAM 07. Ennard 1268.png|Ennard in CAM 01. ennardcam1close.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 01. IMG_0037.PNG|Ennard in CAM 02. 1269.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 02. ennarscam03.png|Ennard in CAM 03. 1263.png|Ennard in CAM 04. ennardvent.png|Ennard in CAM 05. Ennardventcloser.png|Ennard closer to the player in CAM 05. 1265.png|Ennard in CAM 06. 1266.png|Ennard in CAM 07. Funtime Freddy 2307.png|Funtime Freddy in CAM 03. 2306.png|Funtime Freddy in CAM 04. Funtime Foxy 2311.png|Funtime Foxy's starting location. 2312.png|Funtime Foxy's first position in CAM 07. 2313.png|Funtime Foxy's second position in CAM 07. 2314.png|Funtime Foxy about to sprint to the Private Room's Office. 2315.png|CAM 07, when Funtime Foxy has left. Bidybab 2308.png|Bidybab in CAM 05. 2309.png|Bidybab getting closer in CAM 05. 2310.png|Bidybab about to reach the office in CAM 05. Electrobab Electrobab Left.gif|Electrobab in CAM 3. Electrobab Right.gif|Electrobab in CAM 4. Minireena File:Minireenas getting touchy-feely with oxygen tanks.gif|The Minireenas tampering with the oxygen. File:Minireenas... evaporating....gif|The Minireenas after a controlled shock has been administered Brightened Ennard-cam05.jpg|Ennard in CAM 05, brightened and saturated for clarity. |-|Audio = Themes Night 5 Move sounds by Ennard Ballora Crumblings Dreams All I do is dance alone, But now I hear your flesh and bone. I roam these halls alone all day, But now you're here, friend and prey. Save me a dance for another day, perhaps. WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Funtime Freddy Well, hello again! Hahaha! Are you ready for round two? Knock Knock! Anybody home? Oh, Birthday Boy! Ready or not, here I come! Bon-Bon! Let's not keep our friend waiting! B-Bon-Bon...go get him! Hey Bon-Bon! GO GE-GET HIM! Get ready for a surpriiiise! What a party pooper! WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Yenndo WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Funtime Foxy WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Bonnet take me with you WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Bidybab I don't want to play hide and seek... I'm going to find a way inside... I'm gonna get inside! WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! Lolbit The sound Lolbit's intermission makes when it shows up. Minireena The sounds the Minireenas make when draining the player's oxygen in Custom Night and shared with several screeches from Ennard. Minireena 2 Various giggles by Minireena 2. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations